Can I have this Dance?
by pockybear2323
Summary: Oh, she knew that it was a one-sided love. She just didn't know how to stop herself from falling. Can someone give her that dance she'd been waiting for? REDONE!


_Oh, she knew that it was a one-sided love. She just didn't know how to stop herself from falling. Can someone give her that dance she'd been waiting for?_

She watched them. The swaying couples in their fancy ball gowns and their shiny jewelry, dancing with the ones the loved. Different types of people, with different types of relationships were waltzing across the dance floor. But her eyes were focused on one couple in particular. Even through the crowds of masked lovers, she saw none other than Ikuto and Amu, in their own little world, while she was just sitting there, gazing longingly towards them.

Of course, it was her decision entirely. She had no regrets, giving him up. It was a one-sided love, and frankly, she knew herself that he would never love her back the way she had loved him. She knew that one day, he had to go his own path. Amu saved him. And for that, she was grateful to her.

But that never stopped that pit in her stomach that made her feel like her heart was being torn apart whenever she looked at them together. Not in jealousness, or anger, but sadness. She was being left behind, just like back then, just like she would be in the future. As she watched everyone be paired up being paired up with their own dance partners, she found herself alone, again, which left her standing on the side, watching like she always did inside.

Yaya was with Kairi, feeding the poor boy cake in ridiculous mouthfuls. Rima was with Nagihiko, dragging him around like a puppy. Her manager was with Nikaidou, obviously bickering with each other for the umpteenth time. And Amu was with her now husband, Ikuto. It was, after all, their night. Everyone was together with someone. Even Tadase and Kukai were chatting with some girls by the cake table.

She didn't even know why she was here. She barely got through the ceremony, but to see them kiss every time people would bang their cutlery on the hard wooden tables? She wanted to be there, to give her blessings and support to the couple, but at the same time, she'd give everything just to not be there.

She found it a bit ironic, though. Amu and Ikuto had tried everything just to make her feel like she wasn't alone. Like being chosen as the Maid of Honor, or going with Amu to help her choose her wedding dress. And Utau accepted it with gratitude; they were trying so hard to help her forget about what she was feeling. But even so, she couldn't help but still contain those emotions that just wouldn't disappear.

She fumbled with the fabric of her mint and white colored gown, thinking to herself. Amu wanted a masked ball kind of wedding, and so all her guests were dressed in gowns and masks. The idol sighed and placed her head atop her hands. Her hair was in her normal pigtails, except, they were curled.

Suddenly, a hand gently touched her bare shoulder, making her stiffen from the sudden contact and breaking her train of thought.

"Hello there, my Idol-Chan, how goes it?" Kukai asked, a cheery and bright tune to his voice.

She raised an eyebrow at him "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be entertaining the girls that you were with before?"

"Oooooo, Miss Popstar sounds jealous of a little girl?" Kukai teased her.

Utau blushed out of embarrassment. "Shut up, kid."

Kukai smiled, but then remembered what he came there to do and held out a hand to the popstar. Utau looked at it as if it were an alien lifeform. She glanced up at him with a confused expression.

"Dance."

"What?"

"Dance with me!" Kukai pushed his hand toward her, trying to convince her.

Utau debated whether or not she should grab the hand outstretched to her but she had no time to decide when Kukai just grabbed her hand and quickly dragged her to the ballroom floor. Then Kukai abruptly stopped and turned around to catch the surprised Utau in his arms. Her eyes widened as she collided into Kukai. Her face flushed crimson as she avoided his eyes.

'Did he grow taller?'

She had no time to think about Amu and Ikuto when Kukai was holding her in his arms. Too flustered to do anything, she just let him lead her across the floor. Her mint ball gown swishing around, following her movements as the couple danced. The spotlight narrowed on them, the other dancers leaving the floor to watch them dance. Even the highlighted couple of the day left the dance floor and watched the two with smiles on their faces.

Song after song, they danced the whole night.

After a bit of dancing, Utau finally had the voice to talk and the control over her own body again, though, she didn't push away from Kukai. The other couples clapped and one by one, they joined in the dancing. Before long, the couple's personal stage had become a regular ballroom dance floor again.

Utau gathered the courage to look Kukai in the eyes. "Hmmmm…."

"What?"

Kukai made Utau twirl.

"Nothing. You're just such a kid." Utau secretly smiled.

Kukai dipped her, both looking each other deep in the eyes. Then they returned into their former positions, dancing casually.

"So, I didn't know you could dance." Utau started.

"My, my, Idol-Chan, don't you know that dance is a sport?" Kukai winked at her.

"Does that mean you do ballet?" Utau smirked.

"Uhh…. Ummm… Ballet's an exception." Kukai let one hand go from her waist to scratch his head embarrassedly.

Utau giggled and rested both her hands on Kukai's neck.

"No really, where did you learn these dance moves? You don't look like the type that would skip a few soccer practices just to learn how to rule the Cha-Cha."

"Got a lot of help from my new best friends, google and youtube." He grinned at her.

The star rolled her eyes. They stayed silent, dancing to the rhythm of their heartbeats intertwining together. Utau slowly rested her head on his shoulder, making the soccer player blush.

"Y-you know, you're not always alone, Utau." Kukai spouted out, embarrassed, hiding his eyes with his auburn hair. He used her real name, not going unnoticed by the girl.

Utau quickly lifted her head up. "Huh?"

They stopped dancing in the middle of the dance floor. "W-w-well, you have the other Guardians, your fans, and… me. It's not like it's the end of the world if Ikuto's taken… Because there are so many other people who would jump at the chance to be with you, and you could do so much better… "

Utau smiled. "You're right."

"Yeah!"

"I'm gonna start dating again."

"That's the spirit!"

"Can you ask that cute dude in the dark blue tux out for me?"

"But of cour-what?!"

The singer giggled. "I'm just kidding! Actually, wait-" Utau put her hands on her hips and looked him up and down "-I'm not kidding."

Kukai looked at her confusedly until he took a look at his own tux. Dark blue. His face turned crimson for the umpteenth time that night.

Without warning, the star grabbed his collar and pulled him into a lip-lock. His eyes widened in surprise as his already red face reddened more.

It lasted a good five seconds of pure bliss before she pulled back. She then bumped her fist against his head. "That's for cheering me up. I'll pick you up at six tomorrow evening. I know this good ramen place just outside of town." She winked at him before leaving the floor and disappearing into the crowd.

Kukai just sighed. "Typical Pop star." The soccer player said to himself as he ran his hand through his hair. "Just when I'm trying to woo her, she flips the tables and makes me fall in love with her again." He mumbled with fake frustration.

He just counted down the minutes until his date with the woman he loved the most.

**Yey! Done with the redo! Please R&R!**


End file.
